


Salinity (And other measurements of brackish water)

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: It's an odd thing, getting on after the End of the World. Crowley takes to sea-watching.





	Salinity (And other measurements of brackish water)

**Author's Note:**

https://www.dropbox.com/s/gai3iu1ynl7t5jt/Salinity.mp3?dl=0


End file.
